Queenless King
by Beautiful Dreaming Goddess
Summary: College and attending the elite business school in Tokyo, The King is accused by his best friend Oshitari Yuushi of being gay for not having a girl friend. He claims that he does not need one until one day he met a girl who loathed him and made her his personal maid in exchange for the scholarship program that he took away from her.
1. Chapter 1

**QUEENLESS KING**

I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

"Oi Atobe." Oshitari called in a nonchalant way as Atobe tilted his head and smiled satisfactorily as he saw his golf ball roll to its designated hole.

The two are in an exclusive golf course which was owned by Atobe Keigo's family since the heir suddenly had the urged to hit some golf balls. The first person who entered Keigo's head as he thought of bringing a company was his junior high buddy-slash-best friend, Oshitari Yuushi.

"If you want to say something, say it." He turned to Oshitari as he handed the club to his butler. He then walked to the tent nearby where Oshitari was seated while eating pudding. The maid then neared Keigo bringing a tray with iced tea.

"I'm wondering..." Yuushi crossed his legs as he watched the heir of the entire Atobe empire baby-sitted by his maids.

Atobe sat down on the chair opposing Yuushi while wiping the beads of sweat forming on his forehead with a white towel embedded with his initials.

"Have you ever thought of having a girlfriend?" Yuushi said, catching Keigo's attention. He scrutinized his face as the young heir's lips formed into a smirk.

"I don't need one." He leaned back to his chair, took his iced tea and sipped.

"You always say that." Yuushi pushed his glasses while chuckling. "I'm thinking..." He paused, hesitating to continue what he was about to say, knowing that he would actually be thrown out of the place once the young heir would hear what he had to say. "Are you gay?"

"WHAT?!" Keigo's brows curled as he looked at Yuushi with a condemning face and a look which say the words, 'How dare you'. Keigo's butler was also caught off guarded with the question while the maids kept their head low.

"You don't like women. Ever since junior high, you've been ignoring those who were around you." Yuushi said, his voiced remained as is.

"In junior high, I'm the captain of Hyotei, president of the student body and the number one student of our batch. In high school, I was having the same thing. Tell me where I must insert having a relationship?" Keigo was irritated and it showed.

"If you want it, there will always be a way." Yuushi shrugged.

Keigo hissed. "Drop the conversation. I don't need a woman." He stood up and handed his towel to one of his maids and turned to Yuushi. "Let's go."

Yuushi smirked. He knew that he made Keigo mad at his nosiness. He stood up and followed him as he entered the club house.

"You must go out and date." Yuushi said as soon as they were left alone, walking to the bar area of the club. "Women are interesting creatures." He smirked.

Yuushi was a notorious libertine. He had lots of women around him and he was very much bothered that his own best friend never had his share of women.

"Have you tried having sex?" he asked.

Something then popped. Keigo had just opened a bottle of champagne. "You think I'm a loser?" He poured some to the two champagne glass standing in front of him.

"Seriously?" Yuushi's interest piqued up. His best friend had women then? What an insult to his part. He ought to be best friend.

"Who would refuse a woman when she's willing to do everything to please you?" Keigo handed the champagne glass to Yuushi, he on the other hand, took it with a smirk on his face. He was amused at what he heard.

"But you never had a girlfriend?" Yuushi tilted his glass.

"That's out of the question." Keigo sipped his champagne. "You know I'm an Atobe."

"I see." Yuushi merely shrugged. "But I wonder if there will come a day when you'll finally fall in love."

"Love. What a big word." Keigo meant sarcasm.

"It'll be hard on your part." Yuushi sipped his champagne.

–

"Shit, I'm late."

It was the start of another semester and Naya Natsume was wandering around the exquisite business school in Tokyo.

"How come the walls all looked the same?" She frantically muttered. She was a scholar of the AS program. "Damn it." She cursed under her breath. Suddenly, she saw a door with the signage EB154. Upon seeing the room's sign board, her dejected spirit was then lifted. "This is it!" She had a huge smile. '_I wonder what they are doing_.' She thought as she peeped through the glass door when it suddenly flew open, knocking her down in the process. "Ouuch." She grimaced then ran a hand to her bottom and caressed it.

"You're blocking my way."

Upon hearing that, Naya's ears tingled. Her blood boiled. She then looked up, only to get mesmerized by a young, handsome, masculine guy with brown-blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Get out of the way." he said.

Handsome yet rude. She noted. She immediately stood up, took her hand bag from the floor then hit Keigo hard on his left arm.

He was surprised at what the girl did to him.

"I thought this was a school for elites. How come you're a rude bastard!" She exclaimed. Her face was red with anger evident in her soft brown eyes.

Keigo's jaw clinched. No one ever did that to him until that unknown woman came around. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"The person you knocked down when you opened the damned door!" She answered as her hands were clenched into fist.

"Who told you to block the door?!" He looked at the woman with the same fury.

"You don't own the way! I was merely peeping when you threw the door open!" She was exclaiming the whole time and does not care whoever would come and hear her.

The class went out to see the commotion.

"You don't even know how to apologize! How uneducated. You act as if you own the school and I, a dirt!" She added.

"Mister Atobe?" The teacher came between them. "What's going on?"

The two was then brought to the dean's office.

"Calm down, Miss..." The dean looked at Naya to know her family name.

"Natsume." She answered.

"You are new right?" The dean asked. "And today is your first day?"

"Yes." She answered, trying to hold her tone down since it was obvious that she was really really mad.

"And you are a scholar of the AS Program?" He tried verifying.

"Yes." She nodded.

"I see." The dean clasped his hands together and glanced at Keigo. "Miss Natsume, the behavior you showed a while ago was really frustrating. You are the first scholar of the school and the attitude you showed was really something."

Naya turned to him. "I didn't start it. This guy knocked me down and he merely told me to get out of his way."

"No one told you to block the door." Keigo countered.

"What happened was an accident, I see." The dean looked at the raging lady in front of him. "Miss Natsume, by the way, I would like you to know one thing."

Naya turned to him, curious.

"This is Mister Keigo Atobe, the son of the person who established the AS Program which stands for, Atobe Scholarship Program." He calmly said as he watched the young lady's furious face, turn to awe.

Naya was dumb-stricken. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She looked at the dean intently with a slightly opened mouth. He merely nodded then glanced at the man seated in front of her. She turned to him. He was looking at her with an angry face with one eyebrow raised and crossed arms.

–

"Naya... you're an absolute idiot!" She buried her face on her pillow. She couldn't stop recalling the incident that took over that very day. She couldn't believe she quarreled the son of the person who gave her the scholarship program. "My scholarship is going to be taken. Nooo!" She shook her head.

She suddenly remembered the look of the son of the AS Program's founder. He was really handsome. He had that really fit body. He was not buff but he was fit. He had those deep blue eyes and brown-blonde hair which was really captivating but he was rude. A major turn off.

"Idiot." She said as she remembered how turn off the pretty boy was. She then rolled to her back. "You're going to apologize to him so you can take your scholarship back.. okay?" She then slapped her forehead. "Crap! What a way to start your first day of school."

–

Naya went up early and went to school. She purposely went there early to find all her classrooms. The first two classes went well. The students all looked elite. They all had this signatured bags and stuffs that only rich people can buy. She mentally noted to stay away from them to avoid any problems. The rich are allergic with poor people. At least that was what she believes in. As much as possible, she had to graduate. She also told herself not to fall in love because its too much of a distraction and she accepted the scholarship to finish school and not to find a potential husband who will raise her from being poor.

It was already lunch time when she thought of skipping it and tour the entire campus instead. She already went to the canteen and the price of the food were all—nevermind. She went to the school garden. The garden was beautiful. There were flowers and topiaries. There was also a green house and after the green house, she saw a tennis court. She could hear someone playing. She could hear the sound of the ball as it was being hit by the rocket and thrown to the wall. She went closer. She entered the gate which was absent-mindedly left open. She looked at the guy playing. He had a brown-blonde hair and he—he turned around, revealing the rude pretty body to whom she owed her entire existence.

"Errr..." She swallowed her saliva.

"Get out of here." He looked at her.

She looked at him. She was then wondering on what she must do. If she should apologize or get the hell out of there and leave him alone but— "Hey." She said.

He turned his gaze away from her.

Naya once again thought of the word 'rude' but decided to go on. "Ahh-"

"If you want to say something, say it. I have no time for you." He said.

Naya's jaw tightened but she told herself to calm down. "You didn't cancel my scholarship, did you?"

The pretty rude boy turned around to face her. She pinched her leg. Noting that she used the wrong words.

"I just did." He said.

Those words made her world topple over. She looked at him in disbelief then saw how he gazed at her. He disliked her and her scholarship is forever gone. Gone without trace.

"I-I see." She lowered her gaze, slowly inhaled and exhaled then left the court.

As she exited the court, her tears flowed. She couldn't stop them. All she could think about was how her dreams turned to ashes just because of the stupidity she did.

–

"What?" Yuushi leaned back to his seat and chuckled. "I can't believe a lady did that to you. Not to mention that she's the scholar of your father."

Keigo glared at Yuushi. It seemed to him that he was really happy that someone had insulted him the way that Natsume did. "I told her that she's no longer my father's scholar."

"Seriously? Wow." Yuushi shook his head. "You just took her future away from her."

"That insolent bitch." Keigo looked away, angered at the thought of her.

"Know what? She's interesting." Yuushi liked how Keigo seemed to be taken by the girl. She probably had some potentials since she was able to anger the heir of the Atobe empire that much. "Is she beautiful."

"No." He answered. He tried recalling her face. She was petite. She had a dark brown hair and soft light brown eyes. Well, she was cute.

"Date her." Yuushi had those teasing look in his eyes.

–

Naya was packing her things up. She was ready to leave Tokyo and go back home to Kobe when her cellphone suddenly rang. She immediately answered it upon seeing that the caller wasn't registered.

"Natsume Naya." She said.

"School gym 5pm. Don't make me wait." it was then hanged up.

Naya took her phone off her ear then stared at it. She was wondering who that was. She ignore it thinking that it was a prank. She then went back to packing when she finally found the familiarity in the caller's voice. The pretty rude boy! She ran out of the apartment and hurried herself to school.

–

Naya arrived at school around 5:15. She entered the gym and saw no one. The place was really quiet. She looked around. There were gym equipments there. She never knew that there would be such a place. Suddenly...

"You're late."

Naya jumped up a little in surprise. Keigo found her reaction amusing. She turned to him and he was half naked. She covered her eyes.

"Why are you naked?" She questioned.

"Please." He snorted then rolled his eyes.

Keigo had been working out and he had just got out from the shower. He was merely wearing his gray jogging pants on.

"Why were you late?" he asked, which sounded like a reprimand.

"I didn't know where this gym was located." She answered with eyes still covered. "Why did you ask me to come? And... how come there's a secret gym here?"

"Have a seat."he offered and yet she refused by shaking her head. "Suit yourself." He sat down. "This gym is mine. My father has a 75% stock in this school." He said as he watched her stand like some kind of a child.

"Ohhh.." That was all she could say. "Why did you ask me to come?"

"About your scholarship." He dried his hair with a towel. She took her hands off her eyes. "Do you want it?"

"Yes! I want it so bad. I will do anything to have it back." She said without second thoughts.

Keigo scrutinized her face. She looked so determined and it looked adorable. "Anything?" He repeated.

"Yes. By all means." She clenched her hands into fist. "I don't want to let my parents down."

"I will return your scholarship." He said as he placed the towel on his shoulder.

Naya's face brightened. "Why, thank you!" She had a huge smile on.

"In return, you're going to be my personal maid. You'll do everything I ask." He smirked.

Naya was dumb-founded. She couldn't comprehend being Atobe Keigo's personal maid... but can she refuse it? Clearly, she can't.

"Okay." She said with a worried face. "Personal maid that is?"

"Yes." His smile was really something. He liked her spirit.

"When will I begin?" She questioned.

"Now." He answered generously. "You'll be ore-sama's personal maid."

Naya's brow raised. '_Just how in the world did he just address himself?' _She asked herself.

* * *

**Author's note:** Heyy! The king is up to something. What would it be? If you will be asked to become the king's personal maid, would you? But what are will be the consequences of becoming one?

Please tell me what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**QUEENLESS KING**

I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Naya was slouching on her chair. She was bored. The class had nothing but pure discussion and the teacher was talking monotonously. Who wouldn't get bored of that? And imagine it to be a 3 hour class.

"Oi, you're beside me. Have at least some decency."

As verbalized by the King. Naya glanced at him, faked a smile and looked away. Its as if she cares about sitting beside him. She tapped her fingers on the table. It was more entertaining than listening to the teacher who had nothing to say but pure theories which can just be read in books.

Atobe was distracted. For two and a half hours now, he had been distracted by his slouching, no fun seatmate. She kept changing positions from time to time, sighing and tilting her head from side to side. It was just way too annoying. He then tore a page from his notebook, wrote something on it, crumpled it and threw it to the condemned woman beside him. It apparently hit her head. She glared at him, making him smirk.

Naya picked the crumpled paper up and straightened it, think what the King wanted at such a boring time.

_ After the class, get my stuffs in the office, call the driver and we'll immediately leave._

His handwriting was exquisite. His stroking were etched well. Naya then saw an additional message.

_ By the way... you look horrible._

Her eyes widened. She glanced at him. He was making imaginary circles with his index finger on the table as his gaze was far from where they actually are. _Horrible. _It was because of this guy that she really had to powder up just because he told her that she's not pleasing to his eyes. She would really take time in the shower just to keep her hair up in a ponytail for her not to look messy despite being busy in school because of his errands.

She had been his personal maid for a week now. Being with him means running so much errands but its not much of a burden. He was always busy too. He attends meetings from here and there. He would casually ask her to photocopy papers, return stuffs, bring him snacks, accompany him in the gym and give him his bag before he goes home. It appeared to her that he can manage himself. He looks responsible, ah-no. He is responsible and she found herself admiring him for that.

There was something about Atobe Keigo that she can't put her finger into. Aside from the way he sees himself. A King, as he addresses himself as '_ORE-SAMA_' which was really pathetic. He was always serious. If not busy, she would catch him spacing out. Looking out in the open. It seems that he has a loud mind. And it was pretty much of a mystery to her.

When the bell rang, Naya immediately stood up and stretched her arms. Horray for the end of the day.

"Ore-sama will just see you in the front gate." He said as we walked his way out of the room. He was also carrying his own bag.

"Master," She called. She doesn't want to call him 'ore-sama' for it was way too awkward so she was sticking to 'master'.

Atobe turned his head. "What?"

"Your bag." She said. It was kinda new for her that he was the one bringing his own things because he would usually let her do it.

"I can manage." he looked ahead. "Instead, bring my stuffs for me. They're in the office."

"Ahh—okay." She responded as he disappeared from the door.

Naya immediately went to the Student President's office. She looked around for his bag. A maroon colored backpack caught her attention. It was at the far end part of the room. She took it and then called his chauffeur.

"What a pretty heavy bag. What is inside this anyway? A statue?" She muttered as she left the room, locking it in the process.

She immediately went to the front gate and saw Atobe seated on a far end bench which was less crowded than the other parts of the gate. He was crossing his legs and was staring at from branches. She neared him.

"Master," She called.

He didn't respond.

"Well I guess I'll just see you next week." She bowed.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Says who?"

Naya raised her eyebrows. She was surprised. "Today is Friday and there's no school tomorrow, so I'll see you on Monday."

"You're my maid. You're coming with me today." he said nonchalantly.

"Where?" she wondered.

"I want to relax. I'm going to our resort." He looked away.

"And you want me to accompany you?" She was muddled. He was as if a spoiled little boy who can't survive without a nanny.

"You're my personal made and wherever I am, there you'll be." He stood up.

Finally his car has arrived. He walked to it then turned back to her.

"What are you doing there?" He questioned.

Naya hesitated. "Err, I didn't bring clothes."

He merely snorted. "I'll take care of it. Don't make me wait. Get in."

The chauffeur already opened the door for them. Atobe went in. Naya went near the car but was hesitating to enter.

"I have to study." She said.

"Study what?" He asked, pissed already.

"I didn't understand the discussions in Math so I wanted to study it over the weekend." She was shrugging.

"That's all?" he said.

"Yeah." She nodded.

He closed his eyes and hissed. "Okay." He pulled forcefully and asked the driver to drive.

"Oww..." Naya ran a hand to her head.

"I can see that you're quite comfortable in the current position that you're in." He commented.

Naya looked at her position. She was facing his..err..manhood. She immediately sat up and moved away from him.

"Sorry." She said as she looked away, blushing.

"Why..." He began. "Why the hell are you miles away from me?"

He was wondering why she had to move so much. He was at the the other end and she was too. Naya kept her gaze averted. She noticed the bulged on his pants and she faced it. Far too embarrassing. Really embarrassing.

"Uhm, Master? Where are we bound again?" She curiously asked.

"My resort." He answered.

"Oh.." was all she said.

There came a brief pause.

"Natsume, tell me something. I'm bored." He said. He was looking at her this time.

Naya blinked. "What kind of something?"

"Anything." He leaned his head back.

"What kind of anything?" She repeated.

'_Seriously?' _Atobe lost his patience. "Just plain anything, idiot." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Seriously, how can a scholar like you be so dumb at the same time?" He then opened his eyes and turned to her. "Any boyfriends?"

Naya gaped at the question. "None as of the moment."

"No one ever?" he crossed his legs.

"I had 3 exes." She admitted.

"How long did they last?" He wondered.

"The first lasted for 6 months, the second was 3 years and the third was 2 months." She looked at the window.

"Who was you favorite?"

Naya looked at him, wondering on what made him so curious about her exes. "The second one."

"What made him special?"

"Well..." Naya reminisced. "He's sweet and brilliant."

"Boring." He commented.

"Of course not!" She didn't like his comment. "He's the best man that I've ever met."

"If he was, how come you broke up?"

"Things change. We had to separate ways." She had a faint smile on.

"Why?"

Naya looked at him. "It's for me to keep. But he and I had lots of memories together."

"Now, tell me another." He demanded. Obviously bored.

"Just ask me anything." She tilted her body to his direction.

"Are you still a virgin?" He was looking at her blankly.

"Wh-what sort of question is that?" She seemed to be caught off guarded.

"Just answer the question." He was scrutinizing her face.

She looked away. "O-of course!"

Atobe's gaze tightened. "You sound as if you're more like trying to convince yourself."

"Ce-certainly not!" She was glaring.

"Now you sound guilty." He looked away, smirking.

_'What made him ask that?' _She thought. She averted her attention to the streets. It was almost twilight. She suddenly recalled the face of her favorite man.

Naya rolled to her side and opened her eyes. As her eyes focused on the ceiling, she blinked twice. She sat right up then looked around. She was sleeping inside a room. And on her feet lies a pair of bikinis. Her face soured.

"Where am I?" She asked herself since there was obviously no one around.

Suddenly, the door clicked open. A girl in a maid's uniform entered the room. She bowed to her.

"Natsume-san, the young master is waiting for you at the main pool. He instructed me to tell you that you have to wear those bikinis then join him for dinner." She politely said, still bowing her head.

"He what?!" She reacted. "He wants me to wear this sort of clothing for dinner?"

"He told me that if you won't wear it, he's going to deal with you and you are going to regret it." the maid added.

"Pathetic man." Naya went down the bed and took the bikinis off the bed. "Where's the changing room?"

"This way ma'am." the girl pointed.

"Oh, thank you." Naya smiled. "Uhm, what's your name?" She stopped at the window's door.

The maid kept her head low. "Miage, ma'am."

"Okay then Miage. Call me Naya." She smiled. "I'm not your employer. We both are Atobe Keigo's employees." Naya said as she entered the changing room.

"Where's the woman, Michael?" Keigo questioned.

"Young master, they're on their way down." the old butler answered.

"She better be quick or I'll drag her down here myself." He said.

"No need to be impatient, master."

Keigo turned around and saw Naya wearing bikinis. The color gold suits her perfectly. Not to mention, she looked sinful.

"Why am I wearing this?" She questioned.

Keigo found himself staring. Michael coughed purposely, making Keigo snap and looked away.

"You're going to join me swim." He said.

"You mean, you want me to dip myself in the pool too?" She turned to Michael who had pulled a seat for her at the opposite side of Keigo. She went to take the seat, smiled and said her thanks.

"I want you to accompany me." he nodded at Michael.

"Right away." Michael responded as he snapped to the maids, a signal which means that they must serve the food.

Keigo was looking at her as her eyes wandered around the resort.

"You're telling me that this is your resort?" She said without looking at him.

"Yes." He answered.

There were lots of people. People who also looked elite. Naya ran her hand to her shoulders. She felt cold.

"For the meantime, wear this." Keigo handed her a robe.

"Thanks." She stood up, took it and smiled.

Minutes later, Michael went back along with the other waiters bringing food.

"Wow." She gaped. "Are we the only ones who will eat this?"

"So it seems." He placed the table napkin on his lap.

"You have so much blessings!" She said while looking at all the food.

Keigo watched her. She looked like a fascinated little kid. It wasn't long when the two started eating.

"Master, don't you have friends?" She asked.

"Ore-sama has a lot of friends. Well picked friends. But they're all busy." He answered as he sliced his steak.

"Well picked?" She asked as she forked her broccoli.

"Ore-sama does not associate with random people." He said.

"You must have qualifications." She shrugged. "But.. is it not lonesome?"

Keigo was stunned at the question.

"Ore-sama is not lonely." He took his wine glass and took a sip.

"Oh well, you have everything. How could you ever feel lonely." She turned her gaze to the bunch of women in colorful bikinis who were boisterously laughing at the northern side of the pool.

Keigo gave out a secret smirk.

"Eat faster. I want to swim." he said.

When they were through, Keigo stood up, took his robe off and handed it to his butler. Naya, who was sipping her orange juice, got choke upon seeing his nice chiseled body. She could see women around the pool area coquettishly look at him.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"Ahh, yes." She stood up.

"What are you doing?" He walked near her.

"What?" She wondered.

His brows curled then sighed. He walked to her, settled himself at her back then took her robe off. "You can't swim without a swimsuit on."

"I can manage." She blushed at the gesture.

Keigo handed the robe to Michael and placed his hand at the little of Naya's back and let her to the pool.

"Hey... you don't have to do that." She was embarrassed.

"Let's swim." He said as they stood at the edge of the pool.

"Wa—wait!" She move back but he held her in place.

"Come." Keigo jumped into the pull, bringing her along, making her scream.

The sudden impact of the water made Naya panic. She doesn't know how to swim. She was kicking and puddling like a dog but it was of no value. She was still drowning. Someone then her then brought her up to the surface. She coughed and clung to the person who saved her.

"So you can't swim?" He noted as he watch her cough.

"You didn't ask." She obliviously embraced him. "How many feet is this?"

"Eleven." He answered.

"What?!" She reacted. Keigo pulled his ear away from her mouth.

"Don't scream." He said.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I think I drank a lot of chlorinated water."

"You should have closed your mouth while you were drowning." He sarcastically said.

The two were floating on the pool.

"You're quite comfortable with your position. And..." He neared his head to her own and placed his mouth near her ear. "you said you're a virgin."

Naya blushed. She then looked at him with such a questioning face. "I am!"

"Whatever you say." He smirked and shrugged. "My you have such a breast." He said in a low tone.

Naya's brows curled. She was shocked. She does not know if that was a compliment or an insult. She looked down and saw that her legs were wrapped around his waist and her breast. Her breast were shamefully pressed against his chest.

"Let go of me!" She exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Oh wait, no!" She feared the water.

Her reaction made Keigo chuckle.

_'This girl is fun to be with.' _He thought. "Let's just stay here for the meantime."

"Its embarrassing. Place me on the pool side." She demanded.

"Stop moving so much. Your actions and your voice are way more embracing than this position." He said calmly.

Naya looked around. The people around them are looking at them. It was obvious that they were also talking about them. Keigo's butler together with his maids were just at the side, watching over them.

"Everyone's looking at us." She whispered.

"So you're saying that our position is okay as long as no one is watching?" He questioned.

"I didn't say that." She said. "Its just that its too uncomfortable."

Keigo followed her gaze. Everyone was looking at them. "Let's go." He took her to the pool side and they both went near their table. Miage handed Naya her robe while Michael did the same to Keigo. "Come with me." He pulled Naya's arm and dragged her away from there.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he had brought her to the beach.

"Beach, duh." He bluntly said.

When he dragged her to the water, Naya tried pulling away but the more she tried, the tighter his grip becomes.

"I told you I don't know how to swiiiim!" She struggled.

"The more you struggle, the deeper we go." He threatened.

Naya stopped. She didn't want to go deeper. She didn't want to die. She's afraid of sharks. She used to watch shark attack documentations and she's as scared of it as hell.

"What if we'll get eaten?" She asked.

"By what?"

"By sharks! Its dark and we can't see them." She held his arm.

"I'd give you first." He said.

"How deeper are you planning to go? I'm going to get covered already." She questioned as the water went up to her neck.

"Come here." Keigo stooped down, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up, carrying her to the deep.

"Hey, hey, hey!" She complained.

"I told you to stop screaming in my ears." He glared.

"This is really embarrassing. Put me down already." She demanded.

"Just feel the water and stop talking." Keigo stopped as the water reached his shoulders

"Its too cold." She mumbled.

Their closeness felt so intimate. She had never been this close to anyone before except for her boyfriends. She never tried wearing bikini and staying at the middle of the sea while being carried by a man she barely knew.

"Wrap your arms around me." He said.

"No.." She refused.

"If you're concern about your breast, I don't mind. Your cup size does not excite me." He responded. "Faster. My arms are starting to get weary."

Naya blushed. How can a man such as this say those things bluntly. She shook off the thought and wrapped her arms around him without bothering to respond to his comment. Being that close to him would be better than drowning to death. He placed his hands on the side of her waist.

"You have such a tiny waist." He said. "Are you an athlete?"

"No." She shook her head.

"And," He traced the form of her bottom. "You have a well-shaped butt."

"What are you doing?" She glared at him. He didn't mind. He was caressing her.

"Has anyone touched you before?" he said in a low tone.

"I-I told you already that-" she was cut as he spoke.

"You can be easily read. Someone already did." he was smirking.

Good grace. The way he smirk sent shivers running down her spine.

"Why are you so curious about it?"She questioned.

He tilted his head. "There are certain this that ore-sama would want to know about his personal maid."

"St-stop doing that!" She tried to move but she doesn't want to let go in fear that she would drown. He was groping her bottom.

"Don't move." He placed his head on her neck then licked the back of her neck. "Tell me, are you a virgin or not?"

She closed her eyes. "I-I told you, I ah-m." She bit her lip. She moaned.

"I see." He licked her near then nipped the side under her jaw.

Naya found it hard to think. She knew this had to stop but how can something so wrong be so hard to stop?

"Don't do that!" She pushed him but he had locked his other hand on her waist, preventing her from struggling far. His free hand was already inside her bikini. "Please..." She muffled. Her please sounded like a moan.

"If you make noise. Everyone will hear us." He nipped and sucked her shoulder.

This was unfair. She was held helpless. She's in the middle of the sea, on the arms of a man she barely knew as he was touching her every way he wanted but she couldn't fight in fear that she might drown.

"Ah-" She moaned as he rubbed her sensitive part.

"Shh.." He hushed. "Stop gaping. It makes me want to kiss you."


End file.
